Enough is Enough
by mrj726
Summary: Angela crosses a big line in her thirst to get and keep Sean Cavanaugh. Her days of freeloading are numbered. Maura is in trouble and it may lead to Jane and Maura finally admitting to each other what they have kept to themselves since they met. Constance is in town and she is mad as hell. Spoilers 4x04 I own nada. TNT,Tess,Tamaro own it all
1. Chapter 1

Shut the Front Door!

Jane knew in her gut that her best friend did not commit this murder currently being investigated. She steadfastly believed in her innocence though Dr. Maura Isles was the chief suspect at this time. Circumstantial evidence seemed to be piling on rapidly, but Jane along with her partners Korsak and Frost were doing everything they could to find the real killer and obtain the evidence needed to remove Maura as a suspect in this case. Initially, Maura's keycard to the BPD morgue was found in the victim's car. The victim was a man that Maura had met the night before at a fundraiser. There were other things. Maura's fingerprints, a hair sample, were all found in the victim's car. The lieutenant ordered that Maura be treated like no other suspect to avoid even a hint of favoritism. During questioning, which was handled by Jane, Maura was as forthcoming and truthful as she could be. She even admitted to being in the victim's car. It was obvious to her colleagues she was unable to account for gaps of time most likely through no fault of her own. It seemed as though Maura more than likely had been under the influence of some type of substance that had been slipped to her maybe in a drink. She still seemed a little out of it at times. A tox screen and unfortunately a rape kit would be done post interview. Maura also had bruises on her arm that could be either offensive or defensive. In the interview room Maura was not placed into custody, but she had to give all of her clothing including her underwear and be placed in a processing jumpsuit to be taken to the hospital. She had to strip in front of her colleagues and though Maura had never been ashamed of her body, under the circumstances she felt very anxious and ashamed. Because Maura was not yet under arrest, she was not handcuffed. The lieutenant sent Jane who was the lead investigator on the case and a patrolman to take Maura to the hospital to have the rape kit performed. Maura asked for an attorney but held off on calling her parents.

The rape kit was mortifying for Maura. Because it was unknown at this point if Maura was a person of interest in a murder, hospital policy insisted she be handcuffed to the bed for the safety of the hospital staff. Jane was furious about this but there was nothing she could do. Maura could not relax at all. She cried and cried. The doctor kept telling her to relax but it was to no avail. It dawned on Maura that she could have been raped since she could remember almost nothing and she began to get hysterical. Jane tried to calm her down by telling her how much she knew she could never have killed this man unless she trying to defend herself. Jane told Maura very quietly in her ear that she loved her very much and she would find out what happened and this would all go away. Nothing helped. Whenever the doctor came close to Maura, she became hysterical. She began to move side to side and took her feet out of the stirrups and tried to get off the table. The doctor told Jane to try and calm her down or they would sedate her. Jane knew the evidence must be obtained since this was a murder case and it was becoming really hard because she just did not want Maura to be hurt in any way. Jane knew Maura was innocent. They just needed some time to find out what happened. A rape victim has a choice as to a rape kit but Maura was also a suspect. Maura would not calm down. Jane then begin to cry softly so the doctor took over and called in the patrolman that had accompanied Jane and Maura to the hospital and asked Jane to step out and get herself under control. Maura was then given a very mild sedative and restrained. Her screams were heard all over the emergency room. Jane ran back into the room; she removed the restraints, asked for a little privacy and time, and she threw everyone out of the room. No one argued because they would not have been heard over the screaming anyway. Jane held Maura's head and began to talk to Maura.

Jane explained to Maura that she understood this was an appalling experience. She reminded Maura that the exam could also offer a reason why she had the bruises, as shocking as that reason might be. Then Jane did something that she knew could get her fired. She knew that Maura was panicking that she may have actually been raped. She asked Maura if she wanted her to look. Jane had seen enough rape victims to know what to look for externally. Maura started to calm down as Jane held her and told her yes. Jane kissed Maura's forehead and lifted the sheet. She gently separated Maura's legs and looked along Maura's thighs and at the entrance to her vagina. She gently rolled Maura over and checked her bottom and the back of her thighs. It did not appear Maura had been raped.

Jane turned Maura back over and told her she saw nothing externally to indicate a sexual assault. She then told Maura that she needed to let the doctor do his job to be certain one way or the other. Jane again told Maura she loved and cared for her and they would figure it out. The mild sedative had kicked in and Maura almost inaudibly said ok and looked at Jane helplessly through tear-filled eyes.

Jane gently cuffed Maura back to the bed and went and called the doctor back in to complete the exam. The doctor came back and asked Maura to place her feet in the stirrups, due to the sedative she had been given, the insertion of the speculum was not painful but it was still unpleasant. She was swabbed in and around her genital area, her bottom/anus was swabbed, evidence was collected from inside her mouth and from under her nails, her hair was combed for samples, blood was collected for tox screens and samples from her thighs. Maura almost became hysterical again in spite of the sedative.

When it was over Jane drove Maura home. Maura insisted that Jane go back to work and try to find out what happened. Maura poured a glass of wine and went to take a bath. She felt devastated.

After what Maura had gone through that day, Jane never saw it coming that it would be her own self-centered, interfering mother that would cause Maura to be arrested and thrown in jail.

Angela, who long since had overstayed her welcome at Maura's guesthouse as it was never meant to be a permanent arrangement, had been practicing self-defense moves with Maura. Often, so they could review their workouts and moves they were learning, they would make videos. Maura always tried to do fun things with Angela to make what had actually turned into the never-ending pain in the ass houseguest situation into something bearable and positive. No matter what, Angela was Jane's mother and Maura loved Jane. Even still, Angela went into Maura's things and was often making herself at home in Maura's house instead of staying in the guesthouse. Often she gossiped about Maura's comings and goings and who she dated to Jane and other people around the police department. She worked in the police café and also used this as a reason to traipse into various departments being nosy, interfering and spreading gossip. She asked questions about cases and harassed Jane about getting a man under the guise of caring about her, when it was really about her and what she wanted which was grandchildren. A blind person could see that Jane and Maura only had eyes for each other. Even Angela saw it but she continued to try to set them both up with men out of some misguided belief that if they were together it would be wrong. Hell every man either one tried to date was fodder for humorous discussion between the two ladies.

Less than half a day into the investigation into the allegations against Maura, Angela was in the café chomping at the bit for information. When Maura's assistant, Suzy, came into the café, Angela immediately dropped what she was doing and walked over to Suzy and asked specifically about the dead man. Suzie unfortunately thinking she was probably engaging with someone she could trust considering everything Maura had done for Jane's mom told Angela the probable cause of death. Angela looked like a dog in heat as she realized she had a video showing Maura executing that type of blow. However, she chose not to tell Jane or Korsak or Frost or Frankie. She went directly to the captain who she was currently fucking even though it placed her kids in a possible conflict with their boss. Both Jane and Frankie had made their feelings known on this at various times.

As the homicide detectives watched the video, Angela stayed in the bullpen in the back until she saw Suzy walk in then she immediately left the area before Suzy could put two and two together that she had offered evidence against Maura. After viewing the video, Cavanaugh sent Jane, Korsak and Frost to arrest Maura and place her in custody. Suzy had also submitted a report that physical evidence in the victim's car belonged to Maura.

Angela always told Maura she thought of her like a daughter. Jane wondered if she had been in Maura's place, or one of her brothers, would her mother have done the same thing. Jane knew the answer. She only had to think of the way her mother constantly and consistently defended her troublemaker brother Tommy to know the answer, or how she blamed Jane herself for every decision Frankie made for his life if it was not one that Angela gave her approval. Jane was beyond furious with her mother. Her mother had been trying to 'catch' Cavanaugh for a long time and now Angela used Maura's dire circumstances to further cement her relationship. Later that night Angela told Jane she did it for her so Jane would not commit obstruction of justice by destroying the tape to protect Maura. Apparently, she deemed Korsak incapable of doing the right thing also though she had ran to him when Sean Cavanaugh dumped her ass last year. Angela shamelessly pretended that she did it for Janes' career but that was preposterous because Angela spent most of her time dissing her career and trying to devise ways to get Jane to quit her job. She even blamed Jane that her brother Frankie became a cop. There would come a time very soon to confront her mother over this betrayal, but for now Jane had to go to the airport.

Once Maura was arrested and brought to jail, Jane called Maura's mother who was opening a gallery showing in New York City, explained what was happening and asked her to come. Maura and her parents had finally formed a positive relationship and Maura was going to need the support of her real mother. The mom that came terms with past errors in judgment, but always loved her daughter no matter what. The one that did the best she could to raise Maura even when she felt she was not good at being a mother. The one who'd adopted Maura when asked without reservation and kept her safe.

As she pulled up to the curb at the airport, she saw Constance Isles, speaking on the phone, looking very solemn and waiting none too patiently.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First let me thank my readers, without you this wouldn't be possible. This is my first fic so take it easy on me, constructive criticism is welcome. I'd like to thank Nobes, Ranger, Knickers, and Penguin for your encouragement and support. You guys are awesome. This story is an alternative take on Constance Isles, it's a little something different and I hope you guys enjoy it. **

* * *

**Revenge is Better Served with a Side of Constance:**

Jane placed what she noticed was an inordinate amount of luggage Constance brought with her into her car. Constance then told Jane she was having more luggage delivered. As they drove away from the airport Constance asked Jane how Maura was doing, and if she could see her right away. Jane explained that the investigation was turning up leads steadily and they fully expected to clear Maura's name sooner rather than later. Jane told Constance that she would not stop investigating until Maura was free and in the clear. Then Jane explained in more detail how Maura came to be accused and arrested for the crime. When Jane initially called Constance by phone, she had only related some of the aspects. One of those items she related was the fact that Angela had a willing hand in providing evidence against Maura. Jane recalled first the deadly, unnerving silence on the phone and then Constance said she would be coming to Boston without delay.

Jane drove Constance to the city jail where Maura was being held pending arraignment. Jane spoke with a guard named Mary Pat that Maura had mentioned, and a room was provided where Maura could meet with her mother. Maura was shocked to see her mom but was very glad she came to visit. Constance immediately inquired as to Maura's physical well-being seeing that her daughter's face was swollen. Maura explained that another inmate became out of control when she realized that Maura was with the police department, but the person had been placed in solitary and no longer posed a threat. Constance then talked quietly with Maura to be sure she had more than ample legal representation. Maura explained that she was hoping not to need a lawyer but if she did the answer was yes. Maura had already spoken with an attorney, who explained that without a prior record and all the evidence being circumstantial she would most likely relinquish her passport and be released on her own recognizance. Constance assured Maura that she would pay any bail amount should it come to that. Maura began to cry. Constance told Maura that Jane would never let her down and not to worry. When Maura asked her mother why she had not asked her if she did the crime, Constance simply answered it was impossibility. Constance told Maura she loved her and they said goodbye for now.

Jane had been waiting outside the room for Constance. She asked Jane to take her to the police station because she wanted to go to the café. Jane said she needed to get back to work so this was perfect. Upon arrival at the precinct, they parted company with Jane telling Constance to let her know when she was ready to go to her hotel. Constance told Jane she would be staying at Maura's house until further notice. Jane noticed a change in tone, but she needed to get back to work to clear Maura. Constance walked into the Division One Café and walked up to Angela and asked for a cup of tea in a cold, clipped manner. Angela attempted to fall into the easy conversation that Constance and she had in past visits but there was no interest whatsoever from the elder Isles. She ignored her and introduced herself to Stanley the café's owner as he came from the kitchen. She asked if she might have a moment of his time. When he said he was very busy at the moment, Constance quietly said she would make it very much worth his while, and asked if they could talk down the street at the bagel shop. Stanley always thought of his bottom line monetarily, so he found himself interested. He said he would meet her there in ten minutes. Angela, who could not hear what was said, began to wonder why Constance wanted to speak to Stanley. She was not aware that Constance even knew Stanley. A few minutes later, Stanley told Angela he would be back a little later and left the café. Angela tried to call Jane to see if she knew why Constance would want to meet with Stanley. When Jane answered, Angela asked why she thought Constance had snubbed her and if she knew why Constance would speak with Stanley. Jane told her mother that she could answer the first part of that question herself and as for Stanley she had no idea and could care less. Then she told her mother that unlike her, she was working on helping Maura. She also told her mother not to call her until she had time to think about the future of their relationship and what it would like going forward. She told her mother that it should have never even entered her mind that just because she and Maura had been working on self-defense classes that Maura was capable of violence. She told her that video was not necessary to turn in to anyone and then she asked her mother how she could even think it mattered. Angela in a last-ditch effort to pass the blame ratted out Susie and said that was where she learned the nature of the wounds. Jane became furious and told her mother to stay away from all departments except the café and reiterated to Angela not to call her for any reason and then said to stay away from her home.

A block away at the Bagel Shop, Stanley entered the business and saw Constance sitting at a corner table. He walked over and sat down. Constance came right to the point and told Stanley she was interested in the temporary purchase of the café. Stanley was confused. He was very confused. He asked Constance in a frustrated manner what she was talking about and how in the hell it was going to benefit him or his café. Constance explained what she was about to say he must keep to himself in the utmost of confidentiality and placed a tape recorder on the table but never turned it on as she wanted no record of this conversation. Stanley believing he was being recorded agreed as his curiosity overwhelmed him. Constance proceeded to tell Stanley that for private reasons she needed to make a short term investment and she would make it worth his while to turn the café over to her for a certain length of time and she would give it back to him. Her requirements were that he would stay on as a contracted worker performing his current job and Angela would be her employee. Constance would make all decisions and Stanley would carry them out. Stanley then told Constance he still didn't see what was in it for him. Constance simply said to Stanley to name his price. She said she would give him two lump sums in cash. One amount would be paid now and one would be paid when the restaurant was turned over back to him. Additionally, there was to be no paperwork reflecting a change of ownership and Stanley would continue to pay Angela and him in the same way. Stanley saw nothing but dollar signs and retirement. Stanley had one final question for Constance. He wanted to know how he would explain Constance's involvement to Angela. Constance told Stanley that he should say she is a consultant he has retained to improve the café. Constance also told Stanley that no matter what she does, he must go along with it. They verbally agreed to their deal (Stanley believing it was on tape), and Constance removed what was not even a drop in the bucket of the resources she was prepared to spend to get revenge on the woman to whom her daughter had freely given nothing but complete, unconditional generosity, kindness and love. For giving her friendship and compassion, Maura received in return an unwarranted, self-seeking act of betrayal. She and Stanley shook hands and he ran to the bank like someone had lit a fire under his ass.

Constance walked deliberately yet calmly back to the police station and found Jane. Jane told Constance that they found information leading them to what may have happened and they hoped to crack the case before the evening was over. Jane wanted to ask Constance about what her mother mentioned earlier when they spoke by phone but Jane truthfully did not care if Constance was mad as hell at her mother as she had every right to be. Constance talking to Stanley was strange, but Jane decided her mother was just gossiping as usual and she had no time to be interested. Maura had done so much for Angela but more importantly, Angela was always saying that Maura was like a daughter to her, she even said this once or twice in front of Constance. Constance was grateful that Maura had such caring people around to show her love. While Constance may not have been the most tactile or present mother, she adored her daughter and loved her very much. Maura was hers. And if someone hurt her, they would feel Constance's wrath like the hand of God coming down to trounce their miserable lives. Constance knew that Jane loved her daughter and would most likely be angry with the actions she was taking. Maura was so forgiving, that even Maura might be livid with her. But she could not let that stop her from doing what she felt was the right thing. And the right thing was to exact the same feelings onto Angela that she had a hand in doing to Maura. When Jane told her what her mother did, Jane sounded so sad and humiliated that her mother acted this way. Frankly, Constance did not care what Angela's motives were in suggesting her daughter could be involved or providing any evidence. She should have simply known better and shut her damn mouth. As Jane was really busy and Constance wanted to get to Maura's house, she decided to take a cab.

Upon arriving at her daughter's home, Constance was pleased to see two services present she had called for and hired while she waited for Stanley at the Bagel Shop. One was a locksmith and the other was a moving company. She paid the cab driver to set her luggage just inside Maura's home, using the key her daughter had given her during her last visit. She became teary, thinking about how close they became during her stay. Then she went back outside and directed the locksmith and movers to the guesthouse. She told the locksmith to change all the locks in the guesthouse, windows and doors. She brought the movers into the guesthouse, and showed them everything she wanted boxed and packed. Clothes and anything else she knew for sure could not possibly belong to her daughter. She handed the mover's Sean Cavanaugh's address and directed them to leave it all in the backyard. She paid everyone, generously tipped the movers to speak to no one when leaving the items. She placed a sign on the door to the guesthouse that said 'Angela Rizzoli – Forwarding Address 1-44 Merriam St., Egleston Sq., Boston, MA 02130 c\o Sean Cavanaugh. The last thing she did before relaxing with a cup of tea was to call Stanley's cell phone and tell him there would be a waitress uniform being delivered for Angela to wear during her shifts. She also told Stanley that going forward Angela could not leave the café for any reason during her shift and when she took her lunch it had to be inside the café or out of the building. She was not to go to any departments in the police station for any reason. Stanley explained the only problem with this is that Angela made the deliveries. Constance explained to Stanley for the time being that would be his job to which Stanley had no choice but to agree. While he was on the phone the uniforms arrived. He and Constance ended their call. Stanley looked at the uniforms.

They were waitress outfits made out of a stiff scratchy material. They said Division One in big block letters on the back. On the front, on the left were the numbers 001.

They were bright, fluorescent orange.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****Again this is my first fan fic. I hope you guys like it. Shout out to all those that encouraged me, you know who you are. Please review, all comments are welcome. I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Angela Rizzoli. This is Your Life.**

_Stanley and Angela_

Stanley took a look in the large box again. He could not believe he had to tell Angela she was to wear a waitress's uniform let alone one that look like this. Then again, he really didn't care. He figured it would be a novelty for the café. He noticed that Constance sent over a black apron for him with Division One written on the front in gray. He was fine with that.

Stanley walked over to Angela. "Rizzoli, I need to speak to you in the kitchen for a moment." Angela finished cleaning the table and met Stanley in the kitchen.

"What is it Mr. Stanley?" She asked.

"Rizzoli, I am in the process of making some changes to improve the look, feel, and professionalism here at the café. One of these changes is a dress code." Stanly started but Angela loudly interrupted him.

"Look Stanley, you don't pay me enough to buy certain clothing to work here. Forget it. I am not doing it!" Angela said as though she had a choice.

Stanley frowned at the interruption and began again saying, "Now, now Rizzoli. I would never expect you to go out and make special purchases. I have uniforms right here. They are dresses, with matching little aprons and a hat. They are brand-spanking new and enough for one week before you will have to clean them."

"Let me see them but I am not agreeing to it." Angela said eyeing Stanly warily.

"You will agree Angela or you will not work here any longer. I am in charge here not you. This business is mine and I will run it as I see fit." He proceeded to get the box and showed Angela what her working attire would be.

"What the…I am not wearing that crap!? What were you thinking Stanley!? Are you color blind! You can't do this! This uniform is a clown outfit. What are you doing this for Stanley?! No way. Uh, uh. I am not wearing it." Angela screeched.

"Enough Rizzoli! You'll wear it or don't come to work until you do. I think it's a good novelty look for the café and you are being insubordinate. Maybe I will just suspend you without pay and you'll have time to adjust your bad attitude. What's it going to be Rizzoli?" Stanley said with the authority of a well-paid flunky. Angela knew she could not lose her job. She was already living off of her daughter's best friend. She was hoping that at some point she could further her relationship along with Sean and then be able to move away from Maura's guesthouse. But since this had not happened yet, she needed to keep this job.

Angela looked between the box and Stanley. She pulled a uniform out and looked at it. She noticed it came down to just below her knees. Stanley saw her staring at the dress. "Rizzoli don't even think about making it shorter. I am not operating a Hooter's restaurant. This is a respectable café for the police department." Stanley said with finality.

Angela looked at the little apron for the bright orange dress. It was white with black stripes. That hat was orange with stripes and a hair net attached. Angela grabbed the box and walked out cursing under her breath.

_**Constance and Angela**_

Angela arrived home. She wanted to get inside and take a quick shower. She was going to cook a nice meal. Sean was going to come over later and they were going to enjoy the evening together. Sean did say the case they were working on involving Maura might make him late but he would be there as soon as he could.

Constance saw Angela drive up in that ridiculous CANO advertising car. The vehicle was yet another byproduct of her daughter's kindness. If Maura had not helped Angela get the job at the café by speaking with Stanley, she would not have been in the position to receive a new car, however gaudy and unseemly the car's looks. It gave her an idea. She would put this idea though on the backburner for the moment she thought. Any moment, she would have a conversation with Angela that she looked forward to having from the instant she found out about the betrayal to her daughter. Just then she heard yelling. Constance smirked and waited.

Constance heard someone opening the back door. Constance was pouring herself a cup of tea as Angela entered the kitchen.

"Hello Angela and how are you this evening?" Constance asked cordially.

"Well at the moment I am very confused. Maybe you can help me understand this." Angela showed Constance the sign that indicated she, Angela, had a forwarding address.

Constance turned to stare at Angela right in the eyes. "Well my goodness Angela, this seems rather straightforward. What is not to understand dear?" Constance asked in a mocking tone of voice.

"I have not moved, and have no plans to move. The address on the sign also belongs to Sean Cavanaugh. A gentleman I have been seeing." Angela said in an uncertain voice.

"Oh. I see why you are voicing your confusion." Constance said. "Let me clear it up for you. You no longer live here. Not knowing where you wanted your belongings, I had them delivered to the residence of the man you have been seeing. The OFFICER TO WHOM YOU BLOODY WENT AND TOLD YOUR BARMY SUSPICIONS TO THAT MY DAUGHTER, WHO NEVER HURT A SINGLE SOUL IN HER LIFE, AND HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT A GODSEND TO YOU, WAS A MURDERER, YOU DAFT TWAT. YOU GAVE HIM A TAPE OF MY DAUGHTER SIMPLY TRYING TO SHOW YOU SELF-DEFENSE AND FORMS OF EXERCISE AND IMPLIED THAT SHE HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH HARMING A HUMAN BEING. SOMETHING SHE WOULD NEVER DO YOU NUTTER TROLLOP. HOW DARE YOU DO ANYTHING TO HARM MY DAUGHTER AFTER EVERYTHING SHE HAS DONE FOR YOU? ANGELA YOU HAVE USED MY DAUGHTER'S KINDNESS FOR YOUR OWN GROTTY GAINS YOU CLUNGE, BUT IT STOPS NOW. SO BUGGER OFF YOU MUPPET AND NEVER, EVER COME BACK HERE!" Constance screamed at the top of her lungs at Angela.

Angela looked stunned for a moment. "You cannot throw me out of Maura's guesthouse. Only Maura can do that. I offered the video to Sean because I did not wish to give it to Jane, placing her in an awkward predicament as she is Maura's dear friend. Based on the manner of death and Maura's ability to kill in that way, along with the fact she was with the man who died, I chose to do the right thing since my boyfriend is a police officer. I could never withhold evidence from him. He needs to see me as the right person to be a police officer's wife. He would never trust me if I withheld that video. Maura looks excited when explaining how someone could be killed." Angela attempted to explain herself to Constance. "I have loved Maura like a daughter, but I cannot have a murderer continue to be in _my_ daughter's life. Maura knows it was not something I did to specifically hurt her; I just did the right thing. Further I think she would want me to take care of her home while this situation sorts itself out. Maybe she was out of her mind when she did it. They say geniuses can be crazy. Understand Constance, that while I understand you are looking for someone to blame that your perfect and smart daughter has done the unthinkable, Maura is not without the ability to have committed this crime. She is no better than anyone else. Also, she never helped me because she is my friend; it was because she and my Janie are so close. Often I think that Maura has inappropriate intentions towards my Janie which is why she went out of her way to help me. Maura is very beautiful but I actually find her manipulative where my Janie is concerned. She spends a lot of time with my Janie and this will never allow her to find a man and give me grandkids. All Maura seems to want to do is be with Jane." Angela suddenly stopped speaking, realizing she had probably just made this situation worse.

"Angela, there is something you should know. This home and the property it sits on belong to my husband and me. Maura leases the residence. There is neither legal standing nor contract which allows my sweet Maura to rent the guesthouse or allow long-time visitors to reside there. In fact, the lease states that the guesthouse is for short-term, non-renting 'guests only', for one month or less, unless prior permission is given by the owners of the home in writing. Do you have such permission in writing by my husband and I Angela? No you don't. You should be glad, thankful, and grateful that you have had the time here that you did you skiver, layabout, and soon to be scrubber. I had all your personal items delivered to the Lieutenant's home. Right now I find you quite dreary on my patience. You may go as I am tired and need to check on the status and well-being of _my_ daughter." Constance said this as though she was now bored with the entire conversation.

Angela started to speak again but Constance opened the back door and pointed outside. Angela, looked like she wanted to say something else, but realizing it would fall on deaf ears, glumly walked out, picked up the box of uniforms and walked to her car holding the sign showing Sean's address and left. It dawned on her she had never been to Sean's house. What would he think?

Constance already knew about Maura and Jane because her daughter had told her recently that she and Jane were working on becoming more than friends. Constance respected and liked Jane. She knew Jane would help Maura. She also knew she would make sure Angela paid for betraying Maura. She went upstairs to call one of her financial advisors. After speaking with him and being assured the matter of Angela's car would be taken care of first thing tomorrow, she placed another call to Jane and learned that they knew what happened they only needed to put the main evidence together. It was likely that Maura would be released soon. Constance suggested to Jane that they go to Jane's apartment to avoid reporters at Maura's home. She told Jane she would pack a small bag and bring it to the apartment when Maura was released.

_Angela and Sean_

Late that same night, Jane, Frost and Korsak arrested the person responsible for the murder. They learned through following a money trail, fingerprints and a separate investigation into a different case with the same manner of death, that Maura was set-up so the real murderer could gain access into the coroner's office. The suspect wanted to compromise and steal evidence in order to avoid capture in the original case. The murder Maura was set up for was a cover up for the original crime so no witnesses would be left to testify. Jane was thrilled. Frost and Korsak offered to handle all the paperwork so she could have the charges dropped against Maura and get her out of jail as quickly as possible. Cavanaugh stayed late to work on a press release to clear Dr. Isles' good name. He felt extremely bad that they were left with no choice but to arrest the doctor based on the build-up of the circumstantial evidence. He felt ashamed. Just then Cavanaugh's phone rang.

"Cavanaugh" Sean said brusquely into the receiver.

"Oh Sean! You won't believe what..."Angela was cut short.

"...Angela I don't have time to talk to you right now. We caught the real killer. I have to take care of the shit storm created by accusing Maura of that crime. I wish I had never seen that video because that was the main reason we were given no choice but to arrest Dr. Isles. I have to deal with the media blitz coming our way. I can't make dinner tonight." Sean hung up.

Frankie was at work and she had no key to his apartment. She tried to call Jane but only got voicemail. Jane had long since taken away her key and changed the locks when she bought her apartment. Jane told Angela at the time she didn't respect boundaries and did not know the definition of 'emergency'. Angela had no choice. She drove to her Cousin Theresa's house with the filthy bathrooms.

_Jane and Maura_

Jane went to the women's central jail. She ran right up to the counter and asked to see the jailer. Jane took care of the paperwork and asked to be allowed to walk right in and get Maura from the holding tank. Jane was so excited she could barely keep her hands from shaking, and her face, was displaying the happiest smile. She couldn't wait to see Maura and hug her and protect her and get her the hell away from this soul-sucking place. Maura, Jane knew, with her pretty smile and prim and proper ways had no place whatsoever among the filth and scum of Boston's criminals. Maura should never have been there in the first place and Jane gritted her teeth when she thought of her mother. Jane had always stoically bared the brunt of her mother's incessant self-serving nosing, interfering and nagging, but the fact she'd involved herself in Maura's case and held abundant responsibility for Maura being arrested, grated her patience and her last damn nerve. But Jane pushed thoughts of her mother aside. There was no room for thoughts of Angela when she was so excited to finally have Maura back in her arms again where she belonged. The jailer called one of the guards, Mary Pat, who came and brought Jane to the transition hold. Jane bounced on her toes as she waited. Maura was brought out to Jane and they threw themselves into one another's arms. Maura held Jane so tightly she could barely breathe, but she didn't care. Jane figured there were much worse ways to die than in the arms of the woman she loved so very much. Jane pulled back and held Maura's face in her hands. Maura's eyes were rimmed with tears, and her right eye was bruised from the punch she took from an inmate shortly after being locked up. Maura noticed the regret and sadness of Jane's face when Jane ran her thumb over the bruise on her eye. Jane's touch sent shivers down Maura's spine. Maura missed Jane's touch, her voice, her wise cracks, and her laugh. Jail was horrible for Maura in many ways, but what she missed most was Jane.

"Are you ok sweet heart?" Jane asked Maura softly.

Maura could tell that Jane was trying not to cry, but she saw the way Jane's eyes were sparkling and the way her lips twitched in the corners. Maura decided to spare Jane the details of the worst parts of her stay in jail for now. If Jane asked her she would not lie, but right now she only wanted to feel relief and joy. She didn't want to see Jane upset. After so much stress and worry, there was no place in the world Maura would rather be than with Jane. Just as they were exploring their romantic feelings for one another, this happened. She knew Jane was upset when she chose to stay back and speak to that doctor at the fundraiser but she wanted to honor her position on the Board of Directors and do what she could to support the charity. At the time, she and Jane had only quietly admitted their feelings in a single conversation that same day, not sure what would happen.

"I'm fine now Jane. I knew you'd come for me." Maura whispered up at Jane's shining face.

Jane smiled proudly. "I told you I'd come through for you, kid."

Arm in arm they walked out to Jane's police cruiser. Once they got in the car, Jane turned to Maura. Jane's face was stricken with guilt for some reason and it made Maura sad and curious. Maura didn't understand why Jane looked this way; she had no reason to look guilty. Maura knew Jane had done all she could for her, above and beyond what her duty required of her. Maura could tell that Jane wanted to speak but it looked like the words were caught in Jane's throat. Maura decided to push.

"What's wrong, Jane?" Maura asked curiously.

Jane sighed and hung her head almost as if she were ashamed to meet Maura's eyes. Maura became even more concerned by Jane's reaction and leaned over to brush Jane's long dark locks from her face. Jane smiled meekly at the touch, Maura had such soft and gently hands. But the guilt Jane felt was a burden on her soul and she did not feel worthy of the touch.

"Maura...Jane started then paused to gather herself. "I'm really sorry about what my mother did. I can't believe her...I'm so angry with her I can't see straight. She keeps calling me and every time her number pops up on the phone I want to throw it against the wall and smash it. I just want you to know that if I knew what she was planning, if I had the slightest idea that tape even existed I would have..." Jane's fury was growing with each word she spoke.

Maura didn't like to see Jane angry when she was so happy just to be with her. As far as Maura was concerned she needed no explanations or apologies from Jane. Jane was her hero in that moment. Forgetting all logic, Maura leaned over and kissed Jane in the middle of her rant. Maura's kiss took Jane by complete surprise. Jane jumped so hard she almost hit her head on the roof of the car, but it took only half a second for Jane to fall into Maura's kiss. Jane had dreamed of kissing Maura for so long she couldn't even remember. The feeling of Maura's lips against hers made Jane weak. Jane forgot about her anger, she forgot about her mother, she forgot about Maura staying back with the victim at the fundraiser, after all they had not decided on where there relationship was going at the time, and she forgot about how tired she was or how horrible the last few days had been. Jane felt Maura's hand on her face and her tongue slipping between her lips. Jane's heart was on fire, she felt goose bumps break out on her skin. She sighed softly into the kiss, it felt like she was releasing years of pent-up feelings and emotions for Maura in that moment. Their lips locked together and their hearts beating rapidly in their chests. Jane reached up and cradled the back of Maura's head pulling her into the kiss even more. The feeling of the silk of Maura's hair in her fingers made Jane shudder from head to toe. Even after so many hours in jail, Jane could recognize faint, sweet scents of Maura's shampoo. Jane and Maura were lost in the kiss which was a long time coming they both thought. Jane slowly pulled out of the kiss. Her eyes remained closed, her mind and heart bursting at the seams with feeling and thoughts she'd kept buried for so long there were times she thought she would suffocate. She sighed heavily and touched her fingers to her lips where Maura's had been only moments before. She smiled to herself as she replayed the kiss in her mind over and over. She felt her face flush and her breath was unsteady. Jane looked at Maura and her smile widened when she saw the way Maura was looking at her. Maura's face looked dazed, her eye lids were low, and her smile was slight, dreamy and stunning. Maura leaned her head against the headrest and sighed softly as she stared at Jane. Jane leaned her own head against her head rest and the two gazed into each other's eyes for long wonderful moments, the silence screamed of the words they did not have to say. All was said in the eyes of the other and the smiles on their faces. Finally after several minutes Jane finally spoke.

"Maur I don't know if you want to do this, but I was thinking would you like to take a trip with me away from Boston? I mean right now. We have to deal with Paddy's trial in a couple of weeks which will be very stressful. I would like to spend some time with you away from here, where we can just be together. We can turn our phones off and just keep getting to know each other on a whole other level except we won't feel the need to be secretive. Cavanaugh was all too happy to authorize the time provided we're back for Paddy's trial. He wants all hands on deck for the trial week just in case. Whaddya say?" Jane played with her hands but she looked at Maura hopefully right in her eyes.

Maura smiled and took one of Jane's fidgeting hands in her own. Maura smiled at Jane's shy but hopeful eyes. The two of them had never been away together, even as friends. Now that their relationship was moving forward romantically, however slowly, Maura was happy that Jane was willing to take this step with her. Maura was touched at Jane's sincerity and the kindness on her face. Maura could tell by the circles under Jane's eyes and the weariness of her face that Jane had worked extremely hard for countless hours, probably without food or sleep to clear her name. More of those pesky tears came to Maura's eyes and she held Jane's hand in her own.

"Jane nothing sounds better than doing just that. I sat in that cell and planned to get away from here after this was over and if I can go with you than it would be perfect. I need to take a shower though and wash the aroma of jail off me. I will need to pack clothes also." Maura said with teary eyes.

Jane's face was beaming. Maura smiled at Jane's excitement.

"I spoke with your mom. She said it would be better for you to come to my place in case any reporters are around your home. She said she would pack a bag for you and bring it over." Jane reached for her phone and began to call Constance and handed the phone to Maura with a smile.

Constance answered the phone. "Hello Jane? Jane? Is Maura ok?" Constance was apprehensive about Maura and wanted her out of that filthy lock-up.

"Mom it's me, Maura! They solved the case and I have been released." Maura said happily, squeezing Jane's hand as she did so.

"Maura darling that's wonderful. I am so happy for you. I've been very concerned about this situation but Jane assured me she would figure it out and she did just that! Maura sweetheart I am so sorry you went through such a dreadful experience. Did Jane tell you that you would be going to her apartment? I will pack a bag and take it there without delay." Constance said.

"Mother I wanted to tell you that Jane and I are going to take a short trip so that we can de-stress. This has been a trying and hurtful situation for me. I want to leave Boston for a week or so and spend some time with Jane. Mother I also need to tell you something else." Maura looked over at Jane.

"Mom, I feel very upset by something… well a choice that Angela made that assisted the police department in placing me in custody. She always said I was like a daughter to her, yet I doubt one of her own children would have been subjected to the actions she took. I know Jane mentioned this to you so I won't go over it again. But I don't know how I feel about her now or how to respond to her actions. She has been at the guesthouse a very long time and I am not sure how to discontinue our arrangement. Jane says I should just tell her to go. I guess I will have to think it through further… Maura paused. I hate to cause someone pain mother. It would be helpful if Angela understood what she did, and offered some reasonable explanation but she never even came to see me at the jail to explain or maybe check on my well-being. I was very offended by this mother. Jane is even mad at her mother. Anyway mom I am sorry to trouble you more than I have with this terrible situation and I know this is an imposition, but can you please pack me a rather large bag that would cover a week's stay out of town? We are going to go stay at the apartment in New York. Please keep our location to yourself so we are not bothered for any reason." Maura asked.

"Sweetheart, of course I will. And you are never an imposition to me Maura. We have long since worked through those feelings I caused you, where you think you could ever be a bother darling. As a matter of fact, why don't you and Jane fly out tonight? I can have a charter waiting for you within the hour and your bag will be on it. Leave everything to me. I will take care of you darling. Don't worry about a thing. Give my love and undying gratitude to Jane. Bye my sweet Maura. I love you very much." Constance said with a very pleased looked on her face.

"Thank you so much mom." Maura ended the call and relayed the discussion she just had with her mom. Jane then called Cavanaugh and explained she and Maura would be gone for one week or more but would return to Boston prior to the start of the trial. Sean told Jane that Maura would receive a personal apology from the Chief of the Boston Police Department upon their return. She also said they would be unreachable by phone. She then cut both their phones off.

"This is perfect," thought Constance. She had been slightly concerned about how her daughter and Jane would feel about Angela being shown the door and being made to feel as affronted and slighted as she made Maura feel.

Maura took a shower at Jane's apartment and they left right away for the airport.

Once Constance took care of the girl's trip preparations, she planned Angela's first day at work tomorrow. Constance thought to herself she would much rather be in Paris, but, _c'est la vie_.


End file.
